


you've got the love (I need to see me through)

by shayzgirl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, references to xmdofp cast members, references to xmdofp filming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayzgirl/pseuds/shayzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael returns home after an unsuccessful filming day leaves him feeling a bit under the weather. Luckily James is there to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you've got the love (I need to see me through)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/gifts).



> For luninosity who prompted 'James taking care of Michael after all the scenes in the water.' for a three sentence fic and I apparently couldn't stick to three sentences.

James had finished his scenes for the day after long hours sitting in the prop wheelchair wearing the ridiculous 70s outfit and playing a darker version of Charles than the previous film and gone straight back to their rented house, wanting to curl up with Star Trek until Michael returned from filming his scenes. Michael had asked if he wanted to stay and watch, said something about water wrestling Nicholas while smiling excitedly, looking somehow less ridiculous in his 70s costume, which James felt was highly unfair. James had declined, as amusing as that sounded, an afternoon with Star Trek sounded far more appealing. Four and a half episodes and a raspberry herbal tea break later, the sound of the door opening and closing alerted James to Michael's return home.

"You're early," he said, double checking the time on his phone.

Michael sneezed in reply.

"Michael?"

He walked towards the entryway, another sneeze coming from Michael, who was stood there with obviously towel dried hair and bundled into his jacket, despite the warm Canadian afternoon weather.

"Did I mention it was cold water wrestling?" Michael asked, after sneezing again.

"Really?"

"I think they thought it would be a good idea, since Nicholas was in full Beast costume and I was in full Magneto costume, including that swishy coat, not wanting us to overheat. It's also possible I might be allergic to some of the faux fur they used in the Beast costume. But it's hard to be menacing when you can't stop sneezing, so Bryan sent me home."

"Well, how about you come and sit down and I'll make you some tea and take care of you."

Michael smiled, shrugging off his coat and following James into the living room.

"I knew it. You're cheating on me with Captain Kirk again," he teased, as he sat down on the couch.

"At least Captain Kirk doesn't kiss back," James teased back.

"True. Still going to keep my eye on the two of you when Patrick gets back."

James smiled, remembering a few weeks earlier, while out to lunch with Ian and Patrick, a rarity that all of them weren't required on set, when Patrick had said if they ever did a movie reboot of The Next Generation, given how successful The Original Series movie reboot was, he'd petition for James to play Captain Picard. James, thinking himself not worthy of such a role or Patrick’s faith in him to adequately play it, had argued that Patrick shouldn’t waste his time.

“Nonsense. Your Charles Xavier is wonderful, especially this round, I can definitely see that he might one day become my Xavier. I know you’d play Picard with the respect and gravitas he deserves.”

“Thank you for your faith in me. I think I could just kiss you for it,” James had replied.

"You should," Ian had smiled.

After further encouragement from Ian, and Michael, James had and then had commented on what a remarkably good kisser Patrick was. 

"Peppermint green tea with honey?" James asked.

"Please."

James smiled again, heading into the kitchen. Michael made himself comfortable on the couch, leaving James' spot open for him.

"You can switch to something else. I won't force you to watch Star Trek."

"I'll let you finish this episode."

James listened to Michael sneeze again and silently urged the stove to boil the water more quickly, knowing the peppermint tea would do wonders for the sinuses. Finally the kettle whistled, allowing James to pour the hot liquid into Michael's favourite Michael which depicted the Millennium Falcon in flight, before returning to the living room, mug of tea in hand.

"Thank you," he said, handing Michael the mug.

"You made me tea. Figured I could be nice, too."

Michael sipped at the tea, mug held between both hands, warming his cold fingers. James grabbed his own mug of tea and disappeared back into the kitchen to make a new cup for himself before re-joining Michael in the living room.

"You're always nice."

"Am I?"

"Yes, because you love me despite my love of Star Trek and my love affairs with Captain Kirk and Captain Picard."

"As long as I never find you in bed with either of them."

"I'm pretty sure Ian would have something to say if you found me in bed with Patrick."

"I don't know. I think if he found the two of you, he'd think it was his birthday."

"Very possible."

James laughed, slipping into his spot on the couch and wrapping his arms around Michael. Michael continued to sip his tea, the sneezing finally starting to abate and leaned against James.

"You know, I wouldn't be opposed to finding you and Ian in bed together."

"Oh, is that so? Should I be worried about you and Ian being alone together? You did say in that one interview how excited you are to work with him."

"No. Ian's only got eyes for Patrick. And I've only got eyes for you. I am marrying you."

"Just making sure, would hate for you to change your mind and leave me at the altar."

"I would never. You're getting me to wear my kilt in public for the first time in years. I wouldn't do that for just anyone."

"Will I get a private viewing of you in a kilt before then?"

"Perhaps."

James kissed him, holding him more tightly. 

"You're the only person I want to find in my bed all the time."

"I better be."

"You are. I suggested we rent a house, for just the two of us, didn't I?"

"That wasn't why you suggested the house."

"Maybe not at first or out loud, but it worked out well didn't it?"

"Yes, it did."

James kissed the top of his head.

"I love you."

"Love you, too."

Michael finished his tea, comfortably wrapped in James arms, while James finished the episode he'd been watching. 

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. Definitely think it was the faux fur."

"I wonder how Nicholas is holding up."

"He wasn't sneezing. He kept laughing at me. Heard him say something to my stunt double about a sneezing shark."

James chuckled.

"No, not you, too."

"No, it's just a funny image. You're not a shark. More like a lion. Sneezing lion is funny, too, though."

"If I'm a lion, what does that make you?"

"I don't know. Hopefully not something cute and fluffy like a bunny."

"The only thing fluffy about you is your hair."

"You're just jealous of my luscious locks."

"You look like a Muppet."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, but you're a very attractive Muppet."

"Damn right."

Michael smiled and leaned against James more, while closing his eyes.

"Wanna go to bed?"

"Nope. Keep watching your show."

“Are you sure?”

Michael nodded.

“I’m fine right here.”

James smiled and clicked play on the next episode, content to stay curled on the couch with the man he loved.


End file.
